The Swimsuit Conspiracy
by azoth13
Summary: another day in the life of the CCS gang which includes: a bet, boys in Speedos n a trip to the beach... the girls get the boys to wear speedos, only one problem Syaoran will never wear one willingly, how do they get him to wear a speedo?


**A/N:** the characters are the same age they were by the end of the series. another thing Eriol and Syaoran do not return to England and Hong Kong respectively.

oh and **i don't own any of these characters, and i'm definitely not making any money out of this.**

now on with the conspiracy:

* * *

**The 'Swimsuit' Conspiracy:**

Sakura walked back into the class during recess; 5th grade second group she made sure before entering. On entering the classroom she saw the girls gathered around Rika's desk pouring over something and giggling.

Curious, she walked up to them, and peered over Tomoyo's shoulder and turned pink. Embarrassed, she looked all around the class if anybody had noticed what they were doing. There were small groups scattered all around the classroom. The children were talking among themselves and making the most of the recess. Syaoran was dozing with his mouth slightly open, just a desk away from them Eriol and Takashi were deep in conversation and by the looks of it they were building up on another farfetched tale. Nobody in class seemed to have noticed what the girls were giggling about, sighing in relief; she dared another peek at the magazine - Rika had flipped to another page. This picture was more daring than the other, she swallowed. She could feel her face heat as she looked at the picture. In it stood a proud boy with messy black hair and lightly tanned skin, glistening in the sun, and light reflecting off water droplets scattered on his body. His subtly kohl lined eyes seemed to be staring right at her, but it wasn't the daunting expression or the penetrating eyes that made her gulp. It was the fact that he was wearing nothing but a navy blue Speedo with tiny gold wings on it, displaying his toned body for all the eyes willing to see.

She could hear Tomoyo and Rika's voice in the distance but it didn't seem to register.

"Earth to Sakura…" Tomoyo said as she gently shook Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She looked around and her bewildered eyes locked with Tomoyo's amused ones. Her mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out. The girls burst out laughing at Sakura's pink face, further aggravating her embarrassment and she dipped her head low. Sakura could feel heat creeping up her neck towards her cheeks.

"KAWAIIIIIII…" Tomoyo squealed as she saw Sakura turn as red as a cheery.

The girls giggled as they watched Tomoyo rush for her camera and focus it on Sakura's flushed face.

"So Sakura what do you think of this model?" Tomoyo teased

"Umm….uh…umm" Sakura floundered

"I think she likes him." Rika put in with a teasing smile on her face.

"Do you like the Speedo?" Chiharu asked not taking any pity on Sakura.

Sakura's head snapped up her eyes still quite befuddled, her expression sent the girls into another fit of mild laughter. They were having a lot of fun at her expense.

Mei Lin said "Rika we must thank your cousin for this magazine."

Chiharu agreed "umhmm… not only do we get designs for ourselves but we also get to see Sakura as red as a cherry." Everyone agreed with a huge grin on their faces. Sobering down a little Naoko sympathised just a little bit with Sakura.

"So Sakura do you want to choose a model for yourself?" Naoko asked with an innocent expression.

Sakura spluttered and Naoko grinned, "I mean a swimsuit design for yourself, we've all chosen what swimsuit we'd like" she said as she flipped a few pages and showed Sakura a picture of a girl wearing a maroon and gold swimsuit, "I liked this one."

"Huh?" Sakura asked still confused

Mei Lin jumped in to explain, "We were selecting swimsuits for our trip to the beach during the summer vacation" Mei Lin turned the pages to show a model outfitted in a daring black and red two-piece. "I'm going to order this one," she pointed out and Sakura sweat dropped at her choice.

"Yeah, we've all chosen one you should choose one too" Chiharu said

"I have a better idea, how about I design her swimsuit," Tomoyo said with a starry look in her eyes, Sakura looked at Tomoyo and gulped while everyone agreed that it was a great idea.

"Ano… then why were you looking at … at… at…..." before Sakura could get herself to complete the sentence Mei Lin finished it for her, "swim wear for boys?" she turned the pages of the magazine to the same model's picture that had Sakura turn as red as a cherry. Sakura dumbly nodded and everyone around her grinned.

"Because we wanted to see what kind of swim wear is available for boys?" Chiharu offered

"I'd like to see Syaoran in this one" Mei Lin said aggressively, pointing at the navy blue Speedo.

"That's right! Who would you like to see in a Speedo Chiharu?" Rika asked snapping her fingers in delight.

Chiharu pondered for a moment, tapping her finger against her chin. Making her decision, she said, "Yamazaki may be? I can't think of any other boy…" all the girls except Sakura squealed and giggled, Sakura though smiled getting the hang of it. Unknown to them Takashi's ears had perked up at the sound of his name; he motioned to Eriol for them to move closer and find out what the girls were up to.

"What about you Rika?" the boys heard Chiharu and Mei Lin ask together as Tomoyo was taped the entire conversation. "Who would you like to see in a Speedo?" Rika immediately mumbled a reply, making the girls smile, though their expression was minutely uncomfortable. The boys looked at each other and raised curious brows "Speedo?" they mumbled together.

Sakura was feeling slightly uneasy with Rika's mumbled reply… "Terada Sensei". She waited for someone to change the subject and bless Mei Lin for doing just that when she asked, "what about you Naoko?"

Naoko too immediately said, "A vampire may be?" everyone sweat dropped and then burst out laughing, this time Sakura too joined them.

"And you Tomoyo?" Rika asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Tomoyo fell silent and lowered her eyes in a sudden bout of shyness and if one saw carefully, they would be able to see the lightest dusting of pink on her cheeks, Sakura, to tease Tomoyo, grabbed the camera and recorded her shy expression. "Tell us Tomoyo!" the other four chorused, Sakura smiled knowingly as Tomoyo raised her eyes shyly, and leaning towards Sakura, she whispered one single word. Sakura's smile widened, and she whispered the name in Rika's ear whose eyes widened, who passed the same onto Chiharu who giggled, she whispered it to Naoko who said "I knew it!" then she carefully told Mei Lin who in turn destroyed the secrecy by screaming "ERIOL???" and attracting the attention of the entire class. Especially piquing the interest of one spectacled boy, his eyes widening considerably.

Eriol could feel his cool façade breaking from the moment he heard Rika ask Tomoyo for her answer but Tomoyo had preferred to whisper her answer in Sakura's ear. Disappointed, he had strained himself to hear something. Mei Lin had then screamed his name as soon as something had been whispered in her ear and he knew that it was the answer Tomoyo had given. He was sure his expression had changed from cool, calm and mischievous to bothered and shy. He instantly schooled his expression to his liking. He saw Takashi already talking to the girls and followed suit.

Tomoyo took her camera back from Sakura to hide her face when she saw Eriol coming their way. Puzzled Sakura looked around to see Eriol stop beside her and smile. She saw Tomoyo concentrate on what the rest were doing and smiled knowingly. She bent over to whisper exactly what she was thinking in Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo though chose to concentrate on what Takashi was saying.

"What are you all doing?" Takashi asked no one in particular, he looked at the magazine, which was still on the page with Speedo model and raised an eyebrow.

"We were selecting swimsuits for our trip to the beach" Chiharu replied

"Were you selecting for us boys too?" he asked curious, still looking at the magazine

"Not exactly" Rika said

"We were discussing which boy; each one of us would like to see in a Speedo. I'd like to see Syaoran wear one, Chiharu said your name, and Rika wants to see Terada sensei in one…" now the boys knew why the girls were uncomfortable with Rika's reply "…Tomoyo said she'd like to see Eriol in one, Naoko wants to see a vampire wearing a Speedo" the boys sweat dropped at that and Naoko simply grinned "and Sakura…Well we didn't yet ask her," Mei Lin said frankly in one long breath. She had every girl blushing but they instantly recovered as they pounced on Sakura.

"What about you Sakura?" they chorused. Sakura's colour changed to beet red, she turned around and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Keeping her head low, she refused to meet anybody's eyes. The group moved around and partially surrounded her.

"Tell us Sakura" Tomoyo coaxed, following her example the other girls too tried to get the answer out of Sakura.

"I … I….uh…" she stuttered. Tomoyo placed a reassuring hand on hers. Gaining a slight bit of confidence Sakura shyly raised her gaze, momentarily pausing on the sleeping Syaoran; in that moment she lost every bit of confidence and looked back down.

"Don't be so shy" Mei Lin said and Sakura gulped feeling very guilty.

"Please tell us" Rika and Chiharu, said.

Sakura shyly raised her head and looked at Tomoyo then looked at Syaoran longingly for a single fleeting moment before quickly scampering out of the classroom followed by shouts of disappointment.

The disappointed girls turned to look at Tomoyo who had a pleased smile on…Tomoyo had understood Sakura's last fleeting look.

"Now how do we know who Sakura wants to see in a Speedo?" Mei Lin huffed

"We can ask her after school." Naoko suggested.

Tomoyo knowing that Sakura may never tell owing to Syaoran's situation chose to lure everyone off track, "I don't think she had anyone in her mind."

"Then why was she blushing so much?" Chiharu asked

"Well you saw her face when she looked at the picture in the magazine; she must have blushed for the same reason." Tomoyo formulated quickly, her reasoning, readily accepted by Rika, "of course Sakura does shy away pretty easily."

The boys who were silently watching everything until now grew restless and Takashi asked, "Remind me, when exactly are we going to the beach?"

"The first Friday of the holidays" Tomoyo replied

"That's two weeks away and you are already looking for swimsuits?" Takashi asked

"Of course." Chiharu replied nonchalantly

"We could always choose swim wear for you guys too." Tomoyo chirped happily her eyes sparkling mischievously, her expression made the boys gulp; getting an idea, she whispered it into Chiharu's ear, who then told Mei Lin looking at each other the three grinned evilly.

"I believe we are more comfortable choosing our own swim wear" Takashi said taking a tentative step back and Eriol joined him in retreat, but before they could successfully escape like Sakura, they were surrounded by the five girls.

"We will choose your swim wear for you," Chiharu said

"Or I could design them, you choose and you have no other option," Tomoyo said taking a step forward, Takashi gulped although Eriol looked calm, inside he was panicking.

"I am guessing that you are insisting on those Speedos" Eriol intoned, the girls nodded but before Eriol could think of any bright idea Takashi butt in, "rock paper scissors says we don't need to."

Tomoyo got another bright idea, "if we win you will have to get Syaoran to wear a Speedo too."

"We are so not gonna loose" Mei Lin squealed

"There is no way we are accepting that" Takashi said

"Aren't you girls being a bit too demanding?" Eriol asked

"Oh come on, don't tell me you are chicken" Chiharu taunted flapping her elbows and squawking like a hen, she was joined by the other girls too.

"Fine" both boys agreed reluctantly, their ego and pride on the verge of being pushed off a cliff by a bunch of domineering girls.

"Alright! Let's begin" Mei Lin said all pumped up.

"But before we begin, there shall be no cheating." Tomoyo warned sending a piercing look towards Eriol.

"Whatever do you mean?" Eriol asked innocently, Tomoyo just raised an eyebrow and stared him down, with a slight smile Eriol gave a nod, although barely perceptible it was caught by Tomoyo, satisfied she said, "Choose your opponents."

Eriol chose Naoko and Takashi chose Chiharu because she was sending him a, if- you- don't- choose- me- I'll- smash- you look.

"Who wants to go first?" Rika asked. Eriol chose to go first; the game began with Tomoyo sending Eriol another warning look.

"Jan- ken- Pon" they said swinging their fists up and down in sync. They extended their hands showing their choice. Eriol had extended his fist while Naoko extended her open palm and squealed, "I win!"

Takashi gulped, after all, he was next up against Chiharu, and they too repeated the process. He extended a scissors and Chiharu extended a rock.

The girls celebrated their victory with loud whoops and squeals gaining the attention of the rest of the class, yet again. Seeing that the entire class was staring at them they calmed a little. Takashi was making a sad show of loss by ranting with his head on Eriol's shoulder, and the blue-haired boy humoured him by gently patting his back. Their silly jokes continued, and in all the noise that they created Eriol whispered into Tomoyo's ear as soon as he got the chance, "It is Syaoran isn't it?", while others might not have understood what his out of the blue statement meant, but Tomoyo understood as her eyes widened and looked right into his deep blue ones. Before she could say anything in Sakura's defence, the bell rang signalling the start of the next class and the gang had to halt their ruckus and get back to their seats. Sakura walked back in, her head low trying to escape any uncomfortable questions of her friends. To her relief the teacher walked in soon after her.

Syaoran who had been rudely woken up by Mei Lin looked around, he could sense difference in the air, in the eyes of the people – something was up and it wasn't a Clow card. Eriol's eyes were bright, Takashi was sulking, and the girls were very chirpy and giggly all of sudden except Sakura. She on the other hand looked ready to slump down under her desk and hide from everyone – something was definitely up.

* * *

**After School:**

Sakura was packing her bags as quickly as possible. She didn't have practise today and wanted to avoid unwanted questions, but it just wasn't her day.

"Sakura…" she tensed at the sound of Chiharu's voice. She was tempted to ignore her but it just wasn't in her nature to ignore someone. Reluctantly she faced what was to come, steeling herself she said, "Yes, Chiharu?"

"You look pale, are you alright?" Chiharu asked with concern reflected in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Sakura assured.

"If you say so," Chiharu said sceptically before continuing, "Mei Lin wanted to check out Maki san's store for new stuff, would you like to come too?"

Sakura thought for a moment – 'will they bombard me with questions? But we do have a lot more days to go before the vacation, best to get it over and done with.'

"Okay" she replied.

"Come on then, let's go" Chiharu chirped.

**At Twin Bells:**

"I'll take this Maki san," Mei Lin said handing a card to the young shopkeeper. After paying the bill, they were escorted out by the dark haired woman. "Do come back all of you, it's nice seeing all of you again." She said as she waved them off.

Spotting an ice cream truck near the park the girls indulged themselves and bought the creamy delight. Casually talking and licking their cones, they entered the park.

"Do you think the boys will be able to get Syaoran in a Speedo?" Mei Lin pondered aloud

"Eh?" Sakura exclaimed

The girls giggled as they remembered Sakura wasn't around when the bet was made. They told her about the whole thing and watched Sakura's eyes go wide; suddenly Mei Lin pounced at her, "say Sakura you never told us who you'd like to see in a Speedo?"

Sakura blushed pink and ducked her head low. At being continuously badgered by the girls she shook her head from side to side, trying to tell them in action what she could not put in words – 'I can't tell you.'

"See I told you she didn't have anybody in mind" Tomoyo jumped in to save Sakura from further discomfort, "she's just shy because she didn't have anybody to name." Tomoyo explained further spinning a lame lie with ease. She did not feel nice lying to her friends however lame the lie may be, but she had to help Sakura, after all, she understood why Sakura was so reluctant. There was a time when Sakura would have named Yukito without a second thought after blushing a lot. But now things were changing and Sakura was having strong second thoughts.

"It's alright not to have someone, you will find someone later, I'm sure." Rika consoled

"Uh huh!" the rest agreed

"Hey do you all want to come over to my place? We can all make cakes and cookies together, my mother won't mind" Chiharu asked trying to change the subject and the mood.

Tomoyo and Mei Lin readily agreed. It took a little coaxing for Rika to agree but Sakura had to rush home because it was her turn to cook and Naoko's mother was taking her out so they refused to join the others. Walking out of the park together, they bid each other goodbye with cheerful waves and smiles.

* * *

**Last day of school:**

Their scores had been given two days ago, now all the children were very restless. Their thoughts were wandering while counting each second that passed. Their sensei too sensing their disinterest did not even try to lecture them. Syaoran was one of those whose thoughts were wandering. He still had not figured out what the gang was hiding from him. He wondered if he should ask them outright, he looked at the watch, a few seconds to go. Everyone waited with baited breath. Everything seemed to go silent; even the rustling of leaves could be heard clearly.

Trrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing… The shrill sound of the bell broke into the pin drop silence followed by the loud cheering of students greeting their vacation.

The gang quickly packed their bags and gathered. "We will be meeting at the new café, don't forget." Tomoyo said

"How is everybody coming?" Naoko asked

"Sakura, Rika and Chiharu are coming with me" Tomoyo replied

"Takashi and Mei Lin are coming with me." Syaoran stated

"I'm coming by myself," Eriol said

"What about you Naoko?" Sakura asked

"Mother will be dropping me," she answered.

"Well that's decided then, I'll see you at the beach" Rika waved them goodbye and rushed out to meet Terada sensei. The rest too leisurely walked to the gates together before departing towards their own houses.

* * *

**A week later:**

Eriol was the first to arrive at the decided café and waited for the rest. Until they came, Eriol tried to formulate a few strategies to get Syaoran into a Speedo.

A week ago, Takashi had suggested they simply ask. He could vividly remember the incident. Gathering his wits Takashi had approached Syaoran and asked, "How do you think I'd look in a Speedo?" He'd gotten Tomoyo to take a shot of that shocked expression. Although the look on his cute little descendant's face was priceless, he had expected Takashi to be much more subtle than that. Well, it is Takashi after all; subtlety is just not his style.

He smirked as he recalled Syaoran clearing his throat and replying, "I'm not sure." Takashi hadn't taken a moment before asking, "How do you look in a Speedo?" Syaoran's face was stunned with surprise, his eyes wide. Eriol could remember the expression so clearly. It was as though, 'I hope you are not interested in me that way' was stamped across his forehead. It definitely was the most amusing part of that day. He was forced to control his laughter but he did feel bad for the crestfallen Takashi when Syaoran after gathering himself had replied, "I never wore one nor do I think I'd ever want to wear one."

After that incident Sakura had tried talking the girls out of getting Syaoran in a Speedo (she only talked to Tomoyo actually, who then told him.) but they paid her no heed, in fact they had joined the boys in conspiring against Syaoran.

Eriol was sure that Syaoran had become much more suspicious than he was before. In addition, to that he now had to be cautious about how he planned to get Syaoran to wear a Speedo.

He was still wondering how to get Syaoran to wear a Speedo, when Tomoyo arrived with the girls and he was forced to stop thinking and pay attention to them. They were soon joined by Syaoran and the rest.

He looked at Takashi, who coolly winked at him to the best of his abilities with those slits for eyes he had. Still curious, he raised a brow in question. Takashi just raised his palm slightly in a gesture requesting patience.

All of them ordered ice-cream sodas before they left for the beach. In the middle of all the chattering Takashi whispered something in Chiharu's ear. When she nodded, he quickly finished his soda, took his digital camera, excused himself and ran out of the café.

Chiharu on the other hand leaned over and whispered something in Mei Lin's ear, who giggled and vigorously nodded. They looked at Syaoran who was sipping at his soda; they then looked at Sakura – who was busy chatting with Rika and Naoko. Sakura had been protesting against the whole idea of getting Syaoran to wear a Speedo and nobody knew why exactly was she against the idea, well may be Sakura was compassionate in that way.

Seeing that nobody was paying attention to them, they took their bags and sneaked away.

Eriol though had noticed that Mei Lin was carrying two different bags, one of the bags he recognised was Syaoran's. He smirked, so the girls were playing the old switch tactic. Simple and good.

He wondered why Takashi had walked out of the café if the girls were switching the swimwear. He doubted that it was to fetch batteries, because they had together purchased a brand new set last week. Curious he quickly fashioned a bird out of tissue paper, chanting something he let the bird fly away to spy on Yamazaki.

Syaoran turned around to look at Eriol when he sensed magic being used, a basic spying spell he concluded when he caught sight of a tiny paper bird fly out of Eriol's hands. He frowned, what was it for? What did Eriol want to spy on?

Eriol caught Syaoran's eye and smiled that annoying smile of his. Syaoran glared at the cheerful blue haired boy and turned back to what Naoko was saying but he couldn't concentrate, his mind was on something else.

He found himself wondering why Eriol had used a spy bird. He wondered what the half reincarnation was hiding, as a matter of fact what everyone was hiding. He would find out eventually, until then he'd have to along with whatever they did.

He heard Mei Lin and Chiharu return. Mei Lin was squealy about something. He strained himself to hear what the two girls were talking about; maybe he would get a hint of what everyone knew except him. However, due to all the noise he couldn't hear clearly, using a focus enhancement spell he tried again.

"… Believe you got the same one in the magazine." Mei Lin giggled

"It was the last piece actually, I wonder if it will fit." Chiharu said

"I hope it does or I will be very disappointed." Both of them giggled

Exhaling exasperatedly, he abandoned trying to listen to the two giggly girls, because they seemed to be discussing some dress from what he could make out – the usual girl talk he concluded. In his disgust of girl talk, he failed to notice that Mei Lin was carrying his bag along with hers.

Meanwhile, while Syaoran was distracted, the spy bird had returned and unfolded itself on Eriol's palm. He smirked when he read what Yamazaki was doing. Takashi was now going around the entire strip, to all the clothing stores and requesting all the shopkeepers to provide Syaoran only with Speedo's. To help them recognise Syaoran he had gotten prints of a picture of the amber-eyed boy he had clicked that morning. Surprisingly the shopkeepers agreed when Takashi said it was Syaoran's girlfriend's birthday present, so they would save a lot of time by doing so.

'Tomoeda really has strange inhabitants' Eriol thought before magically shredding the paper and allowing the wind to carry the shreds to the dustbin.

Anyone watching was rewarded with the sight of a _**'responsible breeze'**_ that blew trash right into the dustbin.

Soon Takashi returned and they walked across the strip towards the beach. Setting up umbrellas, spreading sheets and securing them with picnic baskets and other paraphernalia, the girls left to change.

* * *

**In the dressing rooms:**

The girls took out their brand new swimsuits and showed it to each other while Sakura was jittery with anxiety; she wondered what Tomoyo had designed for her. She stood there fidgeting with the hem of her shirt when Tomoyo called for everyone's attention.

"Alright girls, this is Sakura's suit" Tomoyo unveiled a suit still in its transparent covering.

Sakura sighed in relief; it was a navy blue halter one piece with large beautifully intricate gold wings embroidered on the left breast. It was quite nice, the most toned down creation of Tomoyo till date.

"This piece was inspired by Sakura's favourite navy blue Speedo." Tomoyo announced as she turned it around, and everyone drew a sharp breath. The suit was daringly backless with just one adjustable golden chain that ended into wings holding the front sides against the wearer's skin.

Sakura blushed furiously when she recalled that she hadn't gotten any swimwear of her own, so she had to wear the suit if she wanted to swim like she had planned.

Swallowing hard she took it when Tomoyo handed it to her along with a scarf to wrap around her waist. She wondered why Tomoyo hadn't been so thoughtful about her back?

The girls changed and helped each other apply sunscreen on their exposed skin before returning.

**Back at the beach, just after the girls left:**

Eriol watched the girls leave to change, before turning back to his two companions. Takashi was busy narrating some or the other story, which his cute little descendant was on the verge of believing. Seeing that both of them were busy, he tried to formulate another plan, as he was certain Takashi's would fail. Knowing Syaoran, the boy won't bother to change, nor would he go all the way to the shops, so switching the swimwear wasn't going to work. If only he could switch Syaoran himself. It struck him then, he could cheat a little Tomoyo wouldn't find out because she won't be able to sense magic. He was sure Sakura wouldn't say a thing if he mirrored an image of Syaoran. Now the only problem was Syaoran himself, he would need to ambush the amber-eyed boy but he was well versed in the martial arts. Even Takashi and himself together wouldn't be able to overpower him. The only one capable of doing so is Touya and knowing his sister complex, he'd be working around her somewhere. As he said before people of Tomoeda were strange – they always gave Touya random jobs for only one day when Touya would request it saying it was to look after his sister.

Now where to find Touya? He wondered. May be he should call Nakuru, that one had actually created a 'Touya Locator' which, functioned just like the Clow Compass Syaoran had.

After finding Touya, it would be very easy to convince him to threaten Syaoran. All he had to do was to drop a hint that 'the brat' was troubling his precious sister.

He was still thinking when he felt Sakura's presence come closer, hmm... He'd have instruct Yue to teach his half daughter how to hide her presence. He felt a grimace coming, half-daughter... he shuddered; some relations can be very creepy. May be he should be worried about what Sakura would be wearing because he remembered something about Tomoyo designing her suit.

The girls had come by the time he looked up. They were giggling about something, Sakura was looking uncomfortable, He wondered why. In fact, her suit was quite modest, well as modest as a swimsuit could be. He thought he should feel relieved; he thanked Tomoyo out of self-imposed duty before getting up and leaving for the changing rooms with the boys.

"What for?" he heard her ask his back, he shook his head...now how was he supposed to answer that? 'Tomoyo san thank you for designing a modest suit for my half daughter' (only if he really knew!) although Tomoyo knew about the entire situation of him being a half reincarnation and the other half being Sakura's father, she would still give him a weird look.

* * *

**In the changing rooms:**

The boys carried their bags inside their stalls and changed. While the other two were changing, Syaoran was rummaging through his bag because he couldn't find his swimming shorts anywhere. He found his towel, sunscreen, and another change of clothes, his CD player, his wallet, phone and a flimsy Speedo.

He was pretty sure he had packed his shorts and not this Speedo. He was also sure that he didn't own a Speedo at all. Scowling, he exited the stall and sat down on the bench. He waited for the other two to come out. He could see everything falling into place, all he needed was the Eriol and Takashi's confirmation.

Eriol was the first to step out with his clothes neatly folded in his arms. Syaoran's brow shot up quite distinctively, it was his good manners that stopped his jaw from dropping to the floor. This was not how anyone would see Clow Reed's half reincarnation, leave alone Clow Reed himself. He wondered what his clan elders' reaction would be if they saw their utmost respected reincarnated ancestor in… he swallowed a laugh, a black Speedo with a silver teddy bear and hearts embroidered on its left side. He snickered aloud imagining the elders struggling to hide their shock and end up looking constipated instead. He'd have to see if Tomoyo was willing to click a picture of Eriol like this that he could take back home and show it to the elders.

"Cute isn't it?" Syaoran blinked a few times before Eriol's question registered, he just stared at the bespectacled boy as though he had lost 'it'.

Just then, Takashi stepped out of the cubicle looking uncomfortable in a burgundy Speedo with 'I like telling stories' printed at the waistband. He looked at Eriol who grinned; he then looked at Syaoran and asked, "Why didn't you change?"

"I didn't get my swimwear."

"But you do have it, in your bag." That was final link and everything fell into place. To him it didn't seem like a coincidence that both of them were wearing Speedos. He could accept Eriol wearing one, after all, he was known to have eccentric humour but Takashi… now Takashi stressed that he did have swimwear on him a clear hint that his shorts had been switched.

"No I don't have **my swimming shorts**"

"So you're not going to change?" Takashi asked disappointment clear in his tone.

"This is what it's about isn't it? You guys want me to wear a Speedo." Syaoran figured.

Eriol smiled eerily, Takashi just lowered his head.

"Well I'm not changing then," he stated before stuffing his bag in a locker and walking out of the changing room.

The girls watched the boys walk back. They smirked when they saw Eriol and Takashi in their Speedos. Mei Lin though frowned when she saw Syaoran hadn't changed. She didn't say anything though when he simply sat beside her and ripped open a bar of chocolate to munch on.

"Now that we're all changed who wants to play volleyball?" Naoko asked and Chiharu immediately added, "don't you dare start on any tall tale on volleyball."Takashi, deflated shut his mouth and lowered his index finger.

They divided themselves into two teams of four since Syaoran chose to sit back and watch. Everyone was disappointed that Syaoran wasn't playing rather he was just listening to music and munching a bar of chocolate.

During the game Eriol spotted the one last element needed for the success of his plan. He smirked as he saw Touya sporting a beach safety volunteer tag bend down and help a child.

In his distraction he had almost missed the ball whizzing towards him, it was Tomoyo's warning that brought him back to the game and he could shoot the ball back just in time.

After the game they came back to rest for a while. During this time, he was thoroughly quizzed by Mei Lin as to why he hadn't changed. Mei Lin's questions were quite a blatant proof that she too was involved in the scheme. Who else would be able to switch his swimwear for the boys?

Everyone gathered around and spread out their snacks for a quick meal before their next activity. Eriol and Takashi were to scout a small area where all of them could have a water gun fight. Rika and Tomoyo wanted to collect seashells. Chiharu, Mei Lin and Naoko wanted to walk the stretch of the beach before joining Sakura for a swim in the cool seawater. Syaoran wanted to swim too but he'd rather sit in one place and get bored than embarrass himself in a Speedo.

After their snack, everyone left to do what they'd decided on – Eriol and Takashi left promising that one of them would return to call everyone for the water gun war once they'd found the perfect place and built camps of sand walls. The girls left together separating on their way to collect shells or walk down the beach, only Sakura stayed behind.

Syaoran looked at Sakura sitting in front of him and he had a clear view of her exposed back as she sat facing the sea, her knees drawn close, hands wrapped around her legs and chin resting on her knees. He could feel heat creeping up his neck towards his ears, he could fell it gathering in his nose rather painfully as his stomach fluttered at the sight. He quickly grabbed a paper napkin in case his poor nose overloaded and bled. He desperately tried to subdue the blush that had already made its way on his cheeks and ears.

He hadn't paid any attention to what Sakura was wearing before, from the front it looked like just any other one piece but from his present vantage point he could only see a golden chain with gold wings on it gracing her sun kissed back. He averted his gaze and silently moved forward to avoid the view.

"Syaoran kun?" he heard when he had settled himself beside Sakura

"hmm…" he responded but it sounded like a squeak, clearing his throat he tried again, "Yeah?" but his voice still sounded a little raw.

"Ano… won't you be coming to swim with me till the cave?" she timidly asked. He looked at her, tilted his head to the side a little, and wondered if had ever agreed to swim with her? Because she asked him as though he'd already agreed. He pondered a little and it came back –

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Mei Lin chan!, Syaoran kun!" Sakura called, "it's been decided we will all be going to the beach in during the vacation…" she paused mid chirp, "…before you go back to Hong Kong."_

_Syaoran felt his heart lurch painfully at how casually Sakura had mentioned their return to Hong Kong. He looked into her eyes trying to search for what exactly she felt but couldn't maintain eye contact for more than a moment as Mei Lin had tugged Sakura by her hands and whirled around with her with a loud Whoop! Of joy and skipped away towards where Tomoyo and the others were standing._

_Sakura looked at him with a smile on her face and he couldn't find it in himself to hold the anger that had roused itself._

"_Syaoran kun?"She said, he nodded_

"_Would you swim with me again? Till the cave."_

"_Okay!" he agreed with a small smile twitching to life on his face._

_**End Flashback**_

_

* * *

  
_

"I'd like to" he responded

"Like this?"She frowned on his current attire.

"I'll just be back." He said as he got up and walked towards the changing rooms.

"I'll be waiting right here." She called out to him. He could hear the smile in her voice and he wondered if she too was in on the scheme, but scratched that thought as soon as it came. He trusted Sakura enough to know she would have directly asked him.

He stopped for a little while and checked his wallet, wondering if he was carrying enough money to buy a pair of swimming shorts from one of the shops nearby. He counted the money, hoping there would be enough but it wasn't after all he'd carried enough for a few snacks. He gulped when it dawned on him that he had no other choice but to wear the accursed Speedo if he wanted to swim along with Sakura. Steeling his resolve, he stiffly marched towards the changing rooms.

A little ways away from the changing rooms, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the person who had stopped him. He saw Touya angrily scowling down at him; he raised a brow wondering what all this was about.

"You upset Sakura again, brat!" Touya stated

"I did not" Syaoran defended

Touya's gaze narrowed, something in the boy's voice told him that he was telling the truth but he remembered those two boys, who he'd recognised as Sakura's friends, loudly chattering about Sakura being upset. He even remembered their conversation clearly:

"_It doesn't suit Kinomoto san to be upset, she is usually so cheerful" _Touya's ears had perked up at the squinty eyed boy's statement.

"_But it isn't her fault, she would have been cheerful if Syaoran kun hadn't been rude to her_" the spectacled boy had added, he felt rage building in him then.

"_I agree that it was quite rude of him."_ that was enough for him and he had immediately left in search of Sakura and 'that brat'.

He found Sakura sitting with her knees drawn close to herself, chin down and brooding. To him she looked upset and he stalked off in search of Syaoran. In his rage, he missed Sakura's droopy eyes that were struggling to stay open and he had turned away before seeing her yawn, a clear sign of her boredom.

He found the kid but the brat that he was, refused to accept his mistake. Pulling the kid by his collar, he brought him up to his nose.

"Listen here brat, you don't just upset my sister and get away with it. You had better apologise." Touya snarled, by now Syaoran too was angry. He had no idea what the other man was talking about, now he wanted him to apologise for something he did not do.

With a rough push of his knee against the man's chest, Syaoran flipped himself back to the ground in a defensive stance and completely alert.

Unbeknownst to them Eriol had concealed himself nearby and was now smiling at how wonderfully everything had fallen into place. A good hit with his help would knock Syaoran out. Just a few months ago he wouldn't have thought about it and would have spelled Syaoran to sleep but in these few months both his descendants had immensely grown in power and were capable of easily sensing the slightest surge of magic especially his, that is why he had to resort to using such underhanded methods. He waited for Touya to strike so that he could add to the power of the strike and knock Syaoran out.

"I will not apologise!" Syaoran hissed, in his anger he didn't realise that he hadn't completed what he needed to say, which in turn fuelled Touya's rage and he threw a punch at Syaoran that was strengthened with Eriol's magic. Syaoran tried to duck but he couldn't move something was holding him place, he felt it then, Eriol's magic holding him in place. He had missed Eriol's presence because he was concentrating on Touya. Subconsciously he formed a cushion of air around him that lessened the impact of the strike, he still flew to the ground but it didn't hurt as much it should have and he was still conscious.

Touya stood over him, "you'd better apologise." he said before turning and walking away. Syaoran lay still and closed his eyes as he felt his consciousness slipping. He felt himself being carried by someone and being sat against a wall.

"There you go master, although I must say he is not completely unconscious." he heard Nakuru's voice somewhere in the distance.

"Thank you Ruby moon, there is one more thing I need you to do…" he couldn't hear the rest, Eriol's voice was much softer than Nakuru's, he tried to concentrate on his voice but instead he heard the guardian shriek, his brow subconsciously creased, had something attacked? He had to get up… he had to help them.

"You want me to do that… " He heard Nakuru's excited shriek, there was a mumble and Nakuru loudly squealed, "can I tease him about it later? Can I can I?" after another muffled reply, he felt cold hands probing him, opening his shirt… something told him it was not right, Nakuru undressing him was not right but right now he was too muddled to react.

He felt his shirt slipping off his shoulders and the cold air hitting his exposed chest, but he couldn't open his eyes, the lovely float-y feeling was making him lethargic.

He could feel his shorts being tugged off his legs, he knew he should be protesting but something was holding him down, he was numb and the strangest part was he was coming to enjoy this numbness.

He heard a weird giggle and frowned, at least he thought he did but couldn't feel any movement on his brow, then he felt something tight being slipped on his legs. He felt elastic snap into place on his waist but he didn't wince because there was no pain from it. He didn't feel a thing when he was completely stripped and dressed in the Speedo.

It registered clearly in his subconscious mind then; he'd just been stripped and dressed by Nakuru no less. He struggled hard against the numbness and lethargy. He needed to be in control if he wanted to avenge himself. He felt a surge of magic, and felt strange warmth take over him and then leave. It then became very silent; he heard light footsteps coming towards him. He instinctively knew he wasn't going to like what was going to happen next so he struggled harder to gain control and suddenly broke free.

Syaoran's eyes snapped open and he saw Eriol bent over him with twine and in his hand, he wondered what that was for? He blinked a few times to clear his head of the lingering grogginess. His gaze travelled downward on himself. He saw the Speedo on himself and it all rushed back to him. His gaze snapped up towards Eriol, he ferociously glared at the blue haired boy, any lesser human would have cowered but this was Eriol so he just smiled. Syaoran gave a low throaty growl and jumped upright and growled again, "Eriol!" he snarled. The spectacled boy didn't wait to hear the rest, he just grabbed his staff that was resting against the cubicle's wall and rushed out followed by a very angry Syaoran stomping behind him. Eriol grabbed Nakuru's hand and dragged it along with him. They got weird looks from the few people who were in the locker room. Eriol and Nakuru broke into a sprint and Syaoran followed them out to the beach like a hunting hound on the heels of its prey…

Tomoyo knew something exciting was going to happen, her filmmaker instincts told her so. She rushed to where they had spread their sheet to pick her camcorder. She found Sakura there half-asleep.

"Sakura!" she gently shook her awake

"Hmmm?" Sakura asked still groggy.

"Sakura weren't you going for a swim?" Tomoyo asked

"Hmm? Yeah! I'm waiting for Syaoran kun to change and come." Sakura mumbled and Tomoyo's brow shot and she cackled in glee. She was right, something is happening; Syaoran was actually going to wear the Speedo they had so painstakingly hunted down for him.

"How did you manage that?" Tomoyo asked excitement very evident in her voice.

"What are you talking about Tomoyo? I just asked him if he wanted to swim with me and he went to get changed." Sakura replied stretching and yawning.

Tomoyo's jaw dropped open "what?" was all she said before she scampered away towards the changing rooms. She was almost there when she saw Syaoran gracefully walk out of the doors dressed in the Speedo. She squealed and started taping, a few moments later she heard Syaoran's voice scream, "Eriol!" she was sure the Syaoran in front of her hadn't even opened his mouth. Then she saw the strangest thing, Eriol with his staff and Nakuru in each hand running out of the changing rooms closely followed by another Syaoran also in a Speedo looking very angry.

"Ooh this is so exciting" Tomoyo giggled to herself.

Syaoran pulled an ofuda out of thin air, holding it up he chanted as he ran and increased his speed and caught hold of Nakuru's hair and Eriol's staff bringing both of them to a halt.

"GODAMMIT ERIOL! I – WAS – GOING- TO – CHANGE - MYSELF!" Syaoran hollered between breaths

What's with getting Touya to beat me up and…and getting this ….this …this thing to strip me and change my clothing?" Syaoran screamed again, pointing a shaking finger at Ruby Moon who frowned and Eriol kept smiling throughout.

Tomoyo had never seen Syaoran so flustered, a very good addition to her collection of films she told herself.

"I have a name you know…" Nakuru said annoyed at being called a thing.

"And YOU! … If you come within fifty feet of me… I'm going to toast you" Syaoran turned on Nakuru with a death glare directed towards the dark-haired guardian and summoned a crackling ball of fire on his palm.

Tomoyo's eyes were filled with stars, 'ooh such an exciting video....' she cackled in glee. Syaoran was rattling on screaming at Eriol. He stopped mid-rant his eye catching sight of something. Tomoyo followed his line of sight with her camera. 'Oh the clone!' she giggled mentally. She focused back on Syaoran to catch his reaction and she was not disappointed.

"You mirrored me?" Syaoran screamed in Eriol's face with his arms shooting up in the air, Eriol grinned; he was enjoying the entire situation just as much as Tomoyo. Growling like a wolf, Syaoran sprinted towards the clone who was now talking to Sakura. Reaching his destination, he tugged the clone back by his shoulder and glared at him before punching it hard in the face, effectively dispelling it. He looked at Sakura who was staring at him absolutely confused, her gaze shifted as she looked at him and a blush stole its way across her cheeks when she registered his choice attire. He could still see dusting of pink on her cheeks and he realised that he like his clone was wearing a Speedo and he blushed in embarrassment, he'd completely forgotten about his attire in his anger.

He cleared his throat, still fighting down the embarrassed blush he held his hand to Sakura, "shall we?" with the slightest bit of hesitation she accepted his hand they made their way to the sea.

Eriol came to stand beside Tomoyo who was still taping, "that was fun."

"Yeah it sure was." Tomoyo said turning her camcorder off and smiling up at him. "Thank you" she said walking away and she heard him call back, "what for?" she smirked. She knew him well enough to know that Eriol knew all along that this would happen; another proof was that Eriol could teleport; he wouldn't have let himself be caught if he didn't want to be caught. She chuckled lightly to herself- yes, that's Eriol.

* * *

**End of the day:**

Tomoyo told everyone during the water gun war what had made Syaoran change his mind about wearing a Speedo, everyone except Eriol sweat dropped at all the worthless effort they had put in getting Syaoran to change into a Speedo. After the war, which they had to end sooner than they expected because they had sprayed a few adults while goofing around, Tomoyo, had insisted, they played another short game of volleyball for her to tape. It was cute as well as hilarious, as both Syaoran and Sakura had been thwacked in the face by the ball because they too busy staring at each other and blushing to notice the ball. Syaoran had been hit when he was distracted by Sakura's bare back that faced him when she turned around to give Rika a high five. Sakura though had been hit when she was watching Syaoran stretch before the game and missed the practice shot aimed towards her. Both of them had ended up with slightly bruised cheeks.

They ended the day by taking pictures. Eriol had graciously agreed to pose for Tomoyo's camera with his staff; they took many group photographs. There was also a picture of Sakura and Syaoran playing in the sea; Sakura was peering over Syaoran's shoulder and Syaoran had a beach ball in his hand, with a faint blush on his cheeks. Tomoyo squealed "Kawaii!" unexpectedly as she recalled the picture, according to her it was the cutest of the lot.

Now they were taking the last shot of the day. All three boys standing together, posing in their Speedos. Eriol was standing in the middle with Syaoran and Takashi on either side of him. Eriol was grinning, Takashi had a nervous smile plastered on his face while Syaoran was scowling, looking away from the camera with his arms folded across his chest. Tomoyo clicked the picture, "perfect!" she stated.

"Hmm I agree!" Tomoyo jumped at the sound of Eriol's voice behind her

"Don't – do – that!" Tomoyo said with her camera pressed to her heart

"Memorable day, we should do this again," Eriol said thoughtfully. They looked at each other with mischievous smiles, which spread into grins.

"When?" Eriol asked

"Next summer vacation?" Tomoyo suggested

"Where?" he asked

"Hong Kong." Eriol's eyes narrowed the tiniest fraction, "why?"

"Because I love playing matchmaker," Tomoyo squealed

"You realise you are messing with my set intentions..." Tomoyo raised a brow, "never mind, it's already beyond my control now." He finished

"So next summer?" Tomoyo asked

"Sure, but I have a condition" Eriol said with a smirk.

"I am not wearing a bikini," Tomoyo quickly added

"That was not what I had in my mind…" Eriol said with a raised brow, "but now that you say it…" he added with a mischievous twinkle but was cut by Tomoyo, "Forget it!"

"Fine, now for my original condition… we shall invite the Li clan elders too" he ended with a playful smirk, Tomoyo rolled her eyes n walked away, a smile slipping on her face as she walked back towards the rest of them.

****THE END****

* * *

**A/N: please review!!** n give me encouragement to write better ones!


End file.
